Our very random fantasy
by Tokio-Hotel-Chicks
Summary: What happens when me and Brooke are living with Tokio Hotel in a hotel? Well... all heck breaks loose! With a whole lot of funny and randomness. Should be rated T but it's M to be safe. But it's originally T. You get it? Just read it please...
1. Truth or Dare Oh joy

**Disclaimer: _We don't own Tokio Hotel. We only own ourselves and the setting *A.K.A the hotel* _**

_**Although if Brooke got her hands on Bill then well... we'd never see either of them again...  
**Oh shut up, Jae!_

Everyone is in a hotel room playing Truth or Dare.

Brooke: So... Brill. Truth or Dare?  
Jae: Oh, god.  
Bill: Truth.  
Tom: Baby.  
Bill: .........Okay Dare! Ha! I'm a big boy.  
Brooke: Yes u r!  
Jae: *smacks forehead*  
Brooke: U make out with me!  
Bill: Ok.  
Jae: Well.... I'm gonna go. *walks out*  
Tom: Umm┘. me 2. *follows me*  
*Georg and Gustav follows*  
Jae: Knowing Brooke, this dare will take an hour.  
*2 hours later*  
Jae: Well I'm gettin tired of standin outside this room! U go in there and tell em 2 hurry! *pushes Gustav in the room*  
Gustav: ...... *what he sees is unexplainable* ..........  
Georg: What?  
Jae: He speaks!  
Tom: So much 4 an hour.  
Georg: *backs away from me*  
Gustav: What I saw was ...*twitch* it was VERY disturbing!! *twitch*  
Jae: Do we wanna know?  
Gustav: *twitch twitch* ...........no............ *awkward silence*  
Jae: PIE!  
Them: WHAT???? *stares at me*  
*the next morning*  
*wakes up against walls*  
Georg: My neck hurts.  
Gustav: Yea, it hurts when u sleep against a wall.  
Jae: Ya think!  
Tom: Weell maybe they're asleep..... should we go in?  
Jae: U mean should U go in!  
Tom: .............  
Georg: Yea. We all saw ur the only 1 that didn't!  
*Tom goes in slowly*  
Tom: Whew! They're asleep.......without clothes.....awkward...... Georg: No way lemme see her!  
Jae: Sexist pigs!  
Gustav: *already in room* *smiles* *teeth *ding*  
Tom: Dats us! *smiles* except u forgot that we're the HOT sexist pigs.  
Jae: *hits head on wall* MEN!! I hate em... Tom: O yea..... *leans in for a kiss*  
Jae: *kisses Tom!* ........ *pushes him against wall & kisses him more*  
Georg: She got over that fast!  
Gustav: My turn!  
*Bill wakes up*  
Bill: ..............why r u in here we weren't done?  
*Bill realizes he has NO clothes on*  
*Blushes then puts on clothes*  
Tom: *stops kissing Jae* Whoa I haven;t seen that since bath time............. WHEN WE WERE 5!  
Brooke: *wakes up* What happened when you were 5? *sleepily*  
Tom: ...............nothing..............


	2. The game continues

Disclaimer: We don't own Tokio Hotel. We only own ourselves and the setting *A.K.A the hotel*

**_A/N: Well the story only got 4 reviews and only two were actually good and not complaining about how this is isn't allowed on here and shit. So I would like to thank RaiRai13 and tokiohotel-twilight-luver for actually liking the story. The other two said that they reported me for posting real person fiction and scriptfics. Okay yea well writing in script for is easier to write and if you don't like it well then don't read it. And the real person fiction? Okay well there's stories about bands everywhere on and you don't see me reporting them. I'm sorry but this kinda bugged me. So if there are fans of the story thank you for taking the time to read it._**

*that afternoon*

Brooke: *whining* I'm hungrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryy.....

Bill: Well I'll get ya somethin!

Brooke:........Kay!

*they all go out 2 eat*

*sittin at a table*

Brooke: So lets fin. the truth or dare.

Bill: Yea its my turn, Georg. Truth or Dare?

Georg: Dare.......

Bill: I dare u to ask that waitress out.

Georg: ...................alright..............

*goes up 2 waitress*

Georg: Um....... hey, can I get a beer?

Girl: Sure hun cumin right up!

Bill: No the dare was to ask her out, not get a beer.

Brooke: Oh, Bill ur so funny!

*the B+B start makin out*

Jae: *smacks forehead*

*waitress comes to Georg*

Waitress: Here babe. *winks at Georg*

Tom: Did u see that she wants u!

Jae: Ask her out dumbass!

Georg: Don't yell at me I'm nervous enough!

Jae: I'm not yelling! I'm getting mad and talking very madly at you!

Gustav: So you're yelling.

Jae: Shut up Gustav!!!

*Brooke+Bill stop makin out (finally!)*

*Georg asks waitress out*


	3. Oh gosh and a special guest

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tokio Hotel. We only own ourselves and the setting *A.K.A the hotel***

**_A/N: ATTENTION: We as in me and Brooke are not going to be here from later on today until Thrusday for we are going camping. So to be nice we am putting up part three of the story. Enjoy!_**

*waitress comes to sit with us*

Tom: My turn!

Brooke+Jae: Oh, gosh!

Tom: OH, yes!!! Brooke + Jae, Truth or Dare?

Both: Both of us???

Tom: That-that was weird but yes.

Both: Yeah we know.

Tom: That was even weirder.....I'm freaked out now.

Both: Ok well good but we pick dare.

Tom: Do u practice this shit?

Both: Nooooo.................maaayyybe...... ok, but we really don't. But what's the dare?!?! *angrily*

Tom: U guys threesome with mw.

Both: .........................................Okay.

Bill: *glares at Tom* What?! With who?! *crosses arms angrily* U ALWAYS STEAL MY GIRLFRIENDS!!!

Brooke: Awww Bill. OK we pick truth.

Jae: We do?

Brooke: *glares at Jae* WE DO!!!

Bill: :) Kay.

Tom: Damn it Bill! I hate u!

Tom: ..... *thinknig* Oh! I got it!

Jae: Well first time for everything.....

Tom: I hate you too.......

Jae: *fake cries* Wah! Tom hates me!

Tom: *glares at Jae* I SAID I GOT IT!

Jae: *glares back*

*glare fight begins*

*5 min. later*

Tom: HA! I WIN!

Jae: *smacks Tom* CHEATER!!

Tom: OWW!

Brooke: *yawns* SO WAHT'S THE TRUTH?!?! *angrily*

Tom: Wait let me think.

Jae: *smacks head*

Gustav: Not again...

Tom: Oh I got it!

Georg: Again.

Tom: *whines* STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!

Jae: STOP YELLING AT ME!!!

Brooke: No ones' talking to u....

Jae:....................... SHUT UP!

Both: So what's the truth?!?!?!

Tom: Have u ever kissed a girl and liked it the taste of her cherry chapstick?

Both: *starts singin I Kissed A Girl*

Tom:So is that a yes? Ir r u just being retards?

Both: We're just being retards.

Brooke: And not yet.

Jae: Nope.

Waitress: Well thanx guys but I gotta go now k call me Georg, my name is Tila.

Brooke: O u look really familiar Tila.

Tila: I'm Tila Tequila

*table goes wide eyed except 4 Brooke*

Brooke: *filing nails not paying attention* Oh I luv u I'm a member of ur fan.... wait TILA TEQUILA OMFG I LUV U!

Tila: Hehe thanx 3


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hey, this is Jae. Sorry for everyone who reads this story, but I haven't uploaded this in forever and I just lost all inspiration for this. Though I have uploaded this story to my DeviantART account, under the name "Random Tokio Hotel story", it only goes up to like...Chapter/Part 15 on there. And really...I don't obsess over TH anymore...I still like them...just not as much. Sorry to disappoint everyone. ): But I might make a new account and I'll post the new pen name on my profile in case anyone wants to add me. 


End file.
